Tainted
by Midnight Lost
Summary: Ichigo and friends are forced to abort their rescue attempt for Orhime. Leaving the shattered princess feeling abandoned and betrayed. How will this affect their lives? AiHime main pairing. RxR
1. Prologue

-1Tainted

Prologue

By: Midnight Lost

Disclaimer: In writing this fic, I do not claim any ownership over Bleach, its characters or its story. These belong to its creator Tite Kubo; and published by Shonen Jump.

Authors Notes: To clear things up right from the start, this fic does not follow the original story line Tite Kubo had written. This is an alternate universe exploring the relationship between Aizen and Orihime, though I will try to keep certain elements the same as the series. So please enjoy ^_^

She gazed at her image in the large oval mirror as she put on the black Shimigami robe over the cloths she was already wearing. Her heart was racing as she began to feel anxious. Within the hour the war between Aizen and the Soul Society would start; and there would be only one victor. This all weighed on her thoughts, as she was the one who would tip the balance of power in favor of the man she had grown to love. He was there for her when no one else was. In her darkest hour, he became her guiding light. Now it was her turn to be there for him. Closing her eyes, she began to mentally prepare herself. Calming her heart rate down. As she did this she played with the engagement ring that wrapped around her left ring finger. Opening her eyes she smiled as she looked at it. It was elegant but simple, a silver band with a single diamond. A small giggle escaped her lips as she remembered when the others discovered she was engaged. Ishida had fallen out of his chair in surprise, sprawled on his back. Both Rukia and Ichigo expressed their surprise in unison. Chad only stood there, typical of him she thought. She also found it amusing that none of them suspected exactly who she was engaged to, only naming off various boys from her class. Her eyes then fell onto Gladiaria, her Zanpaktu that leaned against the wall beside the large mirror. It was a beautiful sword, she had to admit. It deeply resembled Rukias blade with the all white scabbard, the pommel and guard. The one exception was a crystal trim that wrapped around the handle to its guard. The blade itself was truly unique as it looked to be crystal, though clearly more durable as it could withstand heavy combat and training as she had found out. She remembered when Aizen presented it to her, insisting that she would need to learn to use it and open herself to it. The idea at first scared her, she wasn't used to using a sword. However Ulquiorra had helped greatly in her training. It wasn't long before she learned her swords name, Gladiaria Alata; the Winged-Swordsmen. The names meaning struck her as odd due to the fact that her swords form was clearly that of a woman, and a rather beautiful one at that. She was shocked the first time she had seen her in her mindscape.

"You seem to be deep in thought young one." a female voice came from behind her. Giving Orihime a slight start, though she never showed it. Looking back into the mirror she saw Alata standing behind her.

"I am merely preparing myself mentally for what I must do when the time comes." she replied. Thankfully this conversation took place in her own mind, for if she would display this on the outside it may seem odd if anyone were to walk in on her.

"I see." A smile curled on Alatas red lips. Wrapping her arms around Orihime. Unlike the other Zanpaktus; Alata was more physical with her owner. "So you intend to go through with this?"

"Of course I do." Orihime spat. "They will pay for what they did to me." Anger and hatred flared in her eyes as she glared at Alata.

"Then so be it." she smiled. "I will continue to assist you, even if your fairies do not." As she spoke she playfully flicked one of Orhimes hair pins. "You are the first person I have seen worthy enough to wield me, do not disappoint me."

There was a sudden knock at the door, snapping Orihime out of her mindscape. Of course her sudden visitor didn't wait for a reply as the orange haired boy opened the door. "Are you ready Orihime?"

"One more minute" she replied from her spot at the mirror, turning to adjust the black robe so that it fully covered her Arrcanar robe beneath it.

' _Are you ready Ichigo?" _ she thought with a smile as she grabbed her Zanpaktu and departed with him to join the others…

Additional Notes: Sorry this one was short, but then again this is just the prologue to give you a peek of what's to come. I am sure many of you can guess that this is going to have a slightly darker tone to it. I hope everyone will enjoy this series as I continue to update it.


	2. Chapter 1

Tainted

Chapter: One

By: Midnight Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I; in no way, shape or form claim any ownership over Bleach or its characters. They are the creation of Tite Kubo. Published by Shonen Jump.**

Authors Notes: As stated in my previous chapter, this fic does not follow the original story line Tite Kubo had written. This is an alternate universe exploring the relationship between Aizen and Orihime, though I will try to keep certain elements the same as the series. So please enjoy ^_^

Orihime buried her face into the pillow on her sofa. She had stopped crying, all that was left was the inner battle of emotions swirling within her. Sorrow, hate, jealousy, and betrayal; she didn't know what to feel at this time. She was lost. The door to her room clicked and opened. It was Ulquiorra with her dinner. Strangely enough Orihime and come to welcome his visits since her friends had failed; failed or abandoned her? She wasn't sure at this time. Sitting up she accepted the tray of food without a word.

"Your friends must have returned to their own world by now" the espada commented. Orihime said nothing as she picked at the rice, taking small bites.

"I don't care" she finally said, her voice emotionless, it hadn't seemed possible before but her eyes had become even more duller and lifeless. She wanted to believe she was happy that they where safe, but couldn't shake the thought that when Rukia was in trouble Ichigo had pushed on against all odds to rescue her. This thought seemed to haunt her increasingly as of late. She began to think that perhaps she didn't mean as much to the orange haired boy as she had hoped. Kicking herself inwardly that she had thought to confess such emotions to him.

Ulquiorra betrayed no emotion to her words, but found himself somewhat surprised and pleased. For the long months she had remained captive here, she had fully believed her friends would come and rescue her. He could see that her friends failure had crushed any hope the woman had left. In a sense they had caused more damage to her then help.

"I.. I.. I want to talk to Aizen-sama." She said meekly. She had been requesting to speak with Aizen for the past week since her friends had failed to rescue her. She wanted to be clear of what his intentions where for her…. Or was she looking for something else?

Ulquiorra stared at her for a few seconds before replying in a monotone voice. "You will speak to Aizen-sama when he sends for you" he stated and turned , leaving the room and locking the door behind him. She glanced at the door as it shut and sighed deeply, eating again what was left on the tray.

A few hours later Ulquiorra returned to find the empty try by the door. He glanced over at the couch where she lay, her back turned to the door. At first it appeared that she was asleep until she rolled over and looked at him. She said nothing, but just looked at him with lifeless eyes before rolling back over away from him. She wanted to ask him again to see Aizen, but she knew what his answer was, it would be the same as it had been for the past week.

"I have informed Aizen-sama of your constant, if not annoying requests." the espada informed her as he picked up her empty tray. For a split second her heart skipped a beat; perhaps she would finally learn what her captor had in mind for her.

"Then have you come to take me to Aizen-sama?" she asked, her voice muffled some as she refused to face the fourth espada.

He gazed at her for a few seconds then replied coldly. "No"

She adjusted herself on the couch to look at him with coldness in her eyes. "Then why tell me this?" turning back over facing away from him. She knew why he had told her, he wanted to taunt her with what she wanted.

"Does it not please you to know that your request are being heard?" the espada inquired.

Orihime huffed at this, but said nothing, though she was grateful that she was heard. Having relayed the message Ulquiorra left her room, locking the door behind him. Unknown to him, a snake like shadow peered from around the corner as the fourth espada continued down the hall, no doubt heading towards Aizen's Throne Room as it was nicknamed. Seeing his chance he slunk around the corner and approached the locked door.

"Time to have some fun pet-sama" he snickered.

xXx

Ulquiorra continued down the labyrinth of hall ways. He began to ponder what Aizen did have in store for her, though the war had yet to take place and they had managed to push back the invaders; forcing them to retreat. Stopping at a pair of large doors that appeared to blend into the white walls perfectly. Pushing them open he stepped into the large room, allowing the doors to shut behind him he approached the center of the room. Stopping he looked up at the figure who was sitting on a throne like chair on the elevated plateau, one arm propping his head up as he looked down at his visitor.

"How fares our young guest?" Aizen asked.

"Distraught, as she has been for the past week since her friends retreated." the espada answered. " She still seems set on speaking with you Aizen-sama"

"I see, and what have you told her?"

"Simply that you will speak to her only when you see fit" he paused for a second before continuing "Though it appears that she is simply grasping at straws."

"Of course, you see when her friends were forced to retreat they left her with a sense of abandonment and betrayal." Aizen said as he stood up from his throne, descending down the long stair case to the floor. While their retreat was not part of his original plan; it seemed to work best in his favor at this time. "Now, she is seeking purpose, and I believe it is time I gave her that purpose" he smiled walking passed Ulquiorra.

xXx

Orihime continued to lie on the couch, not really having any motivation to move around like she used to. Even though it had already been a week since her friends were forced into retreat, the strength of the espada were too much for them. But still, she couldn't help but to feel angry at them, even if the Soul Society had forced them to leave because they needed more to defend the human world from Aizens attack. At least that was their excuse she heard. What really got to her was that Ichigo was merely an arms reach away when Zaraki had told him to get her out of here, but he had chosen to fight instead. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door began to creek open.

Nnoitra grinned as she saw her lying on the couch. He was going to have so much fun with her, and what was best. No one could stop him. It wasn't till his lanky shadow cast on the back wall that Orihime realized she wasn't alone. Seeing his shadow from the corner of her eye, she froze in fear. Hoping against all odds that it was perhaps Ulquiorra. But her fears were soon realized.

"Why hello Pet-sama." he grinned again.

Bolting up from the couch Orihime moved to the back of the room and hugged herself against the wall, staring at him in fear. The one espada she didn't want to be alone with was now covering her only escape route.

"What's with that face pet-sama, arn't you glad to see me?"

"S-stay away from me." she choked out. For the first time since she had been brought to Las Nochas, she wanted Ulquiorra or even Aizen more then ever. Her eyes widened as he closed the gap between them, trapping her against the wall. Turning her head, she tried not to look at him.

"I don't think your in a position to give me orders." he sneered, bringing his hand up and at first caressing her cheek before giving her a swift back hand, which sprawled her out onto the floor. Blood trickled from her lip as she struggled to get up, turning to see him closing in on her again.

"S-SANTEN KESSHUN!" she cried out, throwing her hands out in front of her. Three of her fairies immediately appeared, forming the triangle shield in front of her just as Nnoitra reached her. Making sudden contact with her shield surprised him as he was pushed away from her. Seeing her chance she quickly darted for the door. Nnoitra wasn't going to allow this, as he reached out and grabbed hold of her hair.

"Stupid bitch, you think such a weak technique would be enough to save you?" he snarled as he threw her back into the wall. The was a sickening thud as the back of her head met with the solid wall. Her eyes fluttered a bit as she tried to regain focus. The force of the impact sent waves of pain through her body and blurred her vision. She then felt a warm, thick fluid coming from the back of her head. Blood.

"Ai-Aizen…help." she whispered as she fought to stay conscious.

Another hard back hand sent her bouncing off the floor, not helping her already fading consciousness.

"He's not going to help you, no one is." he mocked her as her wrapped one of his hands around both of her wrists, yanking her off her feet. As he did this, he licked the side of her face, grinning wide as he proceeded to rip off the top layer of her uniform, exposing her bra partially. Orihime let out a small shriek as he began to fondle her through her bra. She winced as he groped her, kicking at him weakly, but to no avail. Smirking he dropped her to the ground like a rag doll, pushing himself on top of her as she feebly tried to fend him off. As he did this, he ripped even more of her uniform off, exposing more of her skin.

Suddenly the room was filled with a vast spiritual presence causing Nnoitra to freeze. This reitsu could only come from one person. Looking back at the door way, both Ulquiorra and Aizen stood there. By the look of terror in his eyes, it was obvious the 5th Espada hadn't counted on anyone actually showing up. In a split second Aizen had grabbed Nnoitra by the neck , pulled him off Orihime and threw him across the room without any effort on his part.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to visit our guest." Aizen spoke coolly. The pressure of Aizens reitsu was immense, nearly crushing Orihime to the floor, pulling at her tattered uniform to cover her body as much as she could. Weather out of concern or curiosity, the rest of the Espadas began to show to see what had happened.

"Stark, Hailbel." Aizen called. "Take him to one of the holding cells and put the collar on him."

The two Espada nodded and proceeded with their masters orders. Quickly subduing the 5th Espada. He put up a struggle but it was short lived as Hailbel delivered a crushing blow to the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. Ulquiorra watched them as they dragged him off then turned his attention back to the weakened form on the floor. He approached her, as she was his charge to take care of; but he was surprised to find that she drew back in fear of him. Aizen noticed this also as he watched her draw her knees closer to her body.

"Are you alright my dear?" Aizen asked softly as he approached her. This time he noticed she didn't cower away. Instead to his surprise she nearly jumped on him. Burying her face into his chest as she cried out. Ulquiorra observed as Aizen did the only thing he could do. Comfort her. The 4th knew Aizen to be cruel, but on rare occasions one might catch a glimpse of their leaders more sensitive side. He knew that such an event had a traumatic impact on the human girl. Therefore he concluded that because Aizen was the one who had come to her rescue, was the reason she did not fear him.

"Ulquiorra, fetch some new cloths for her." he ordered as he picked up the fragile girl. Cradling her in his arms as she had cried herself to sleep. The 4th nodded and departed as Aizen carried her to his own quarters where she could rest peacefully. As he looked down at her slumbering face, a strange feeling came over him.

xXx

Nearly two hours had passed since Orihime had been attacked by Nnoitra. She stirred in her sleep as his face haunted her dreams. His sneers, the smell of his breath was all too real. Suddenly she shot up, gasping for breath, sweat covering her brow. Taking a moment to compose herself she noticed she wasn't in her cell, but rather a large elegant room. On the bed next to her lie a new uniform for her. She wasted no time in changing into it, shedding the old ripped one off. After dressing she looked around the room. Everything in the room was white, though that was nearly no surprise to her. As she wandered around she came upon the balcony that over looked the infinite desert. As she peered out, she came to enjoy its simply beauty. Perhaps it was because for months the only thing she could see was the moon through her barred windows. As she starred out, the door opened.

"Ah, I see you are awake now." Aizen greeted her. She spun around in surprise, having forgot that HE was the one who saved her.

"Th-thank you for saving me." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm afraid your ordeal is not over yet." he warned. She looked up in terror, backing away from him slowly. "You must confront your attacker if you are ever to be truly free of him. Come with me." He held out his hand to her.

Hesitantly she took his hand, allowing him to lead her down the long corridors, until the finally entered the large throne room. In the middle Nnoitra was restrained by Hailbel and Stark. A thick collar bound to his neck. Seeing this Orihime tried to hide behind Aizen. They stopped a few feet away from the restrained espada. Aizen unsheathed his sword and turned to the terrified girl behind him, taking her hand he wrapped her fingers around its pommel.

"Orihime, you must pass judgment on him." he told her. She looked up at him in disbelief, he was asking her to take her attackers life.

"But I…"

"If you don't, he will be allowed to live and he may try again, and perhaps succeed next time."

"I…" she began to shake in fear. Nnoitra glared up at her.

"Don't you fucking dare, you bitch. I swear I will kill you. I will fucking…" he continued to threaten her, striking fear into her heart; causing her to shake even more. She closed her eyes, imagining all the horrible things he would do to her if he lived. Aizen might not be there next time.

"NO!" she screamed as she raised up the blade and brought it down swiftly. She felt a slight push against the blade then the sound of the metal clanging as it hit the ground. She was too afraid to open her eyes, afraid that she had missed. However Nnoitras ranting was silenced. Seconds later there was a soft thump as his head rolled off his shoulders. Opening her eyes slowly, she gasped at what she saw. The 5th had been decapitated. Letting go of the sword, she dropped to her knees in disbelief. She had taken another life. She looked to Aizen.

"You are no longer a prisoner here Orihime, however you can not return home either."

She looked down at the floor for a moment. Of course she couldn't go back home. But then again what reason did she have to return there anyways?

"I…. I understand Aizen-sama.' she replied meekly.

Additional Notes: There it is, the first chapter. This one was a little difficult for me to ride, mainly because of the part between Orihime and Nnoitra. Also at the same time I don't want to rush any relationship between Orihime and Aizen. I hope everyone as enjoyed this update. ^^


	3. Chapter 2

-1Tainted

Chapter Two

By: Midnight Lost

It had been nearly two weeks since Orihime was set 'free' within the confines of Las Nochas. Now free to wander the halls of the large palace, she had come to learn its layout fairly well. Mostly with the help of Haibel, who would accompany her on her strolls. Aizen had given her a larger room, similar to his; which she later found out that it was his room she had stayed in before. With her new room came new luxuries. Her meals were more extravagant, and not as bland as her previous meals were. Also, she was allowed wine with her meals. She didn't believe herself to be old enough to drink yet, however she thought it would have been rude of her to ask for anything else. Now she stood on her balcony, watching over the barren landscape. Every now and then she could see the movement of one of the hollow animals that inhabited the dessert. Though, the events still played back in her mind. Nnoitra on the floor before her, glaring up at her. She knew he was dead, after all; she was the one who took his life. Even with that knowledge, that image of him still haunted and frightened her. She shook her head to get rid of that line of thinking and focused on something else, if not more depressing. The Soul Society had abandoned her here…. Ichigo had abandoned her. This caused anger to burn within her, a feeling she had not felt in years.

"_It hurts doesn't it?"_ a voice startled her. She looked around but saw no one else in the room. She first thought it was Aizen, but the voice sounded like that from a girl. A girl around her age.

"Whose there?"

_Laughter. "I'm over here"_ the voice called echoed around her. _"Come here"_

Orihime began looking in every nook and cranny of the room to try and locate where the voice was coming from, but to no avail.

"_Has it been so long that who have forgotten who I am?" _the voice asked in a teasing hurt voice.

"Who are you?" she screamed.

"_I'm you." _ the voice laughed as the entire room begin to spin wildly around her, everything went pure white for a split second; nearly blinding her. She lost her foot and fell onto one knee, using her hand to catch herself as well. However it wasn't the hard floor from her room, it was a lush meadow. Slowly she found her feet again, looking around. In front of her was herself. But in her Arrcanar outfit. It was then that she noticed she was wearing the traditional black Soul Reaper robe. She began to notice other differences between the two of them now. Her doubles eyes were yellow, surrounded by black. Filled with anger, hatred, lust, and jealousy. The very emotions she had tried so desperately to lock away. Her skin was paler then her own, other then her lips which were covered in black lipstick. But the main difference that caught her eyes was that her double had pitch black hair. Giving her a rather sinister and intimidating appearance.

"_That's right, you remember me now. I am the very embodiment of everything you strived to cast away in your life."_

"I…" she was at a loss for words.

"_Your anger."_

"No."

"_Your hatred."_

"Stop." Orihime moved her hands up to shield her ears as her doubles words echoed through her mind.

"_Your jealousy."_

"Stop"

"_Your lust."_ the double smiled mischievously.

"STOP IT!"

"_I'm surprised Hime-chan."_

"W-what?"

"_Three of the four emotions were all directed towards two people in general."_

"It wasn't their fault, they had to leave so they could…. So they could…." Orihime tried to defend her friends, but hung her head in shame. She couldn't defend them if she didn't believe her own words to begin with.

"_They had to leave because they came ill prepared. They were too weak and only managed to put you in more danger!"_ dark Orihime said. _"Ichigo didn't come here to rescue you. He came looking to fight. A Stronger opponent to challenge him. He got more then he bargained for. None of them even considered that Aizen could have killed you because of their actions."_

Orihime stared at her darker form wide eyed. She wanted to speak, but couldn't. Mostly because these words were the very thing that she was thinking, that had been boiling up inside of her and eating away at her.

"_However, the last one I mention was focused on someone else entirely."_ She smiled again and looked onward into a small clearing in the meadow, as a soft moan was heard. Orihime followed her eyes and gasped at what she saw. She saw herself in her room, with someone else in a rather erotic fashion full of passion. It wasn't Ichigo….it was Aizen she saw with herself. This caused her to blush in embarrassment.

"_Now now Hime-chan, don't be embarrassed." _ she smiled. _"After all, its good to be honest with yourself." _

Dark Orihime began to move forward, closer to Orihime. Orihime watched her other self wide eyed as she moved closer. However, she did not move away from her, she had to stand her ground.

"What do you want from me?" Orihime found herself asking.

"_I can help you." _Dark Orihime replied. _"I can help you become stronger. After all we don't want a repeat of what HE tried to do."_ Referring to when Nnoitra tried to rape her. This sent shivers down Orihimes spine. Of course she didn't want another experience like that. She may not be so lucky next time if it were to happen.

"How can you help me become stronger?" It was strange, but she felt compelled. She didn't want to always rely on others to defend her. She wanted to be able to help them and defend herself. No longer will she be a liability to her friends.

"_Keep me locked away no longer, and I will give you the determination to get stronger." _Dark Orihime replied, pointing towards a small door that had appeared behind Orihime, It was a simple grey door, with a small barred window at eye level. Much like a prison door. A small key was in the lock. She knew what she needed to do. She was the one who locked away these emotions, she was the only one who could release them. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she reached out for the key. Beads of sweat rolled off her brow. Grasping the key she closed her eyes and turned it, unlocking the door. Bracing herself for something to happen, and something did; however not what she expected. Opening her eyes she say her dark form standing at the door way. The next moment she was embraced in a firm hug.

"_Now we are one, once again." _Dark Orihime whispered as her body begin to merge into Orihimes, It was over in a matter of seconds. Orihimes Soul Reaper outfit reverted back to her Arrcanar outfit, thankfully the rest of her features remained the same. She didn't think she would look good with black hair. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh. She felt the same, and yet different, more confident.

When she opened her eyes again, she was back in her room. It looked as if time had stopped while she was in her mindscape. Though after such an experience, she was mentally exhausted. Laying down on the bed, she closed her eyes again.

"_Perhaps I'll help with that other department also, after all. He is cute."_

Orihime blushed again and inwardly scowled at the voice. In a few moments she drifted off to sleep, though her inner self couldn't help but to place a certain dream in her mind to tease her some more.

Aizen entered the room to find her asleep on her bed. He gave a sly grin as he looked upon her. He couldn't help but acknowledge how beautiful she looked when she slept. He had come to see how her new room suited her, though seeing her asleep he didn't want to bother her. She would be the only person to see his kinder side. He turned to walk out of the room but was stopped.

"Aizen-sama?" she asked sleepily as she sat up from her bed.

"I came by to see how you liked your new room my dear." he replied to her.

"Thank you, it's nice. Um" she bit her lip, how was she supposed to ask him for more.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering, if you could help me become stronger?" she looked down at the floor.

"So that you can turn on me later?" he asked suspiciously. He may be nicer to her now she was no longer a prisoner, though that didn't mean he fully trusted her.

"No, of course not." she defended herself. "I want to become stronger, for you Aizen-sama. My mind, body and power belong to you for your desires Aizen-sama." she repeated the words Ulquiorra had burned into her mind when she was originally brought her.

"I see, I shall talk it over with my Espada." with that he left Orihime to her thoughts.

Nearly an hour had passed before her door creaked open again. Though it wasn't whom she expected it to be. Standing at her doorway was Loly and Menoly. Both were avoiding any eye contact with her. Remembering the last time the two had paid her a visit, she trembled a little. She knew she still wasn't strong enough to defend herself against these two, and this time Grimmjow wasn't around to save her again.

"We… we never had a chance to say thank you for healing us." the blonde arrcanar said, nudging the other as she said so. This surprised Orihime. She never expected them to thank her for what she did.

"Even after what we did, you still helped us." The black haired girl spoke up, looking up at Orihime.

"That is my way." Orihime smiled. "I don't like to see people hurt, if I have the power to help them; I should help them."

An awkward silence hung over the three for a few seconds before Menoly spoke up again. "Aizen-sama called for an emergency meeting with the other Espada……"

"It's about me." Orihime commented before Menoly could continue. She already knew what the meeting was about. Looking out her open balcony, "I asked Aizen-sama if he could help me get stronger. So that I can help him during the war against the Soul Society." she paused for a brief moment. "As you both already know, my current reiatsu is weak. No use to anyone at this point."

"That's not true!" Loly spoke up, which surprised both Menoly and Orihime. Considering the hatred the black haired girl had for her for being Aizen's favorite at the time. "You were able to fend off Nnoitra long enough for Aizen-sama to arrive." she paused for a moment, as Orihime looked at her wide eyed. "Yes; we heard about it."

"Well, at least your new room is bigger then your last one." Menoly half joked, as she attempted to stir this grim topic into another, more cheerful direction. It worked. Loly had caught on to what Menoly was doing, and followed. The three of them continued to chat amongst each other for another fifteen minutes. Moving over towards Orihime guest area. For the first time, she actually had a pleasant conversation with other people since she arrived here; and with the least likely she could imagine.

"So, if Aizen-sama allows you to be trained; who do you think will most likely train you?" Loly asked.

"I would guess either Ulquiorra or Halibel." she replied.

"Why those two?"

"Well, since my arrival Ulquiorra has been my care taker. So he would be a natural choice for Aizen-sama. Halibel has become…..almost like a sister to me after what happened." she half smiled, as memories of the attack seeped back into her mind.

"Do you think you would ever want to return to your home and see your friends?" Menoly asked. Orihimes facial expression turned cold at this question.

"Why would I want to return to see the very people who abandoned and betrayed me?" anger flared in her eyes. "The next time I see them, I will kill them for Aizen-sama."

The rest of the conversation was cut short as Ulquiorra and Halibel entered the room. Both Loly and Menoly shuddered in the fourth espada's presence. The two of them paused for a moment as they looked over the three. Under the fourths cold star Loly and Menoly slowly stood up to leave.

"You may stay." another voice came from outside the door. Few seconds later showed who the voice belonged to. Aizen. "She is no longer a prisoner, so she is free to have visitors. In fact I encourage you two to be friends with her." he said. "After all, she is the newest member of our army." His eyes then shifted to Orihime. "Your training will begin tomorrow. Both Ulquiorra and Halibel will be your trainers. They will not go easy on you."

Authors Notes: I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter. Trying to map out the conversation between the three girls so that they seemed somewhat in character, though I still think I failed with Loly and Menoly. Oh well, Orihimes training towards the dark side begins in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: In writing this story, I do not claim any ownership over Bleach, its characters, or its storyline. This was written for pure entertainment only. ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Tainted

Chapter 3

By: Midnight Lost

Disclaimer: In writing this story, I do not claim any ownership over Bleach, its characters or its storyline. All property belongs to Tite Kubo.

Sweat matted her bangs to her forehead and she looked across the large training area at the Fourth Espada. She brought up her right arm and wiped away the small trickle of blood that came from her lip. He had, had on her defensive training for the last six hours and it was beginning to show. Her muscles ached, screaming at her to stop but she ignored the soreness. She had to become stronger, no matter what. Never again would she rely on another to protect her. The benefits of this training was that her reitsu had increased greatly over the first week of training. Her shield could now absorb many cero blasts before finally shattering. Of course the first three days of training were with Hailbel alone. Aizen had sent Ulquiorra on a mission of some sort during that time. Under the training of the Third Espada, Orihime had learned evasion, speed, and a few of Hailbels own techniques which she had yet to use. She smirked at this, though her reitsu paled in comparison of the Fourths, she had the element of surprise. Bracing herself as she saw Ulquiorra charge up another Cero blast. Her fairies flew into position to form the shield when needed. Over the course of her first grueling training, she had learned to control her own powers without needing to say the words for the spells. They were an extension of her, able to react on her thoughts alone. The blast came. The green beam clashing with her gold shield, then dissipating. The winter war was still a ways off, Aizen had purposely postponed it to throw off the Soul Society, allow them to become complacent. By then she would be ready to do her part. Ichigo would pay for betraying her. The second blast came without warning, but she was ready; however her fairies were not in place. Her eyes went wide.

"SANTEN KESSHUN!" she called out. But her fairies didn't respond. She mentally cursed herself as she dove out of the way, but she didn't move fast enough. She didn't scream, there was no pain, only coldness. When she looked down he left arm was gone from the elbow down.

Ulquiorra watched on, there was little they would be able to do for her. Her arm had been disintegrated in the blast. Something had happened. Her powers did not respond as they should have and her reitsu was still sufficient enough to form a shield to protect her. "_Were her powers betraying her?"_

Almost instantly her fairies snapped into action, forming a healing shell over her severed arm, reforming it to its original form. She only glared at them as they worked to restore her arm.

"We are done for today." Ulquiorra finally said.

"No, I am fine" she insisted, she was determined to become stronger.

"I said we are done for today, woman."

"My name is Orihime, not woman." she spat at him. Clenching her fist.

"You are not a prisoner anymore, but you have still yet to earn my respect. When you accomplish that, then I will call you by your name." he spoke as he turned to leave, placing his hands in his pockets.

Orihime growled at this, shooting out her fist. A red ball formed at the end of her knuckles, and charged rapidly before she fired it off at the Fourth. Ulquiorra spun around and caught the blast with one hand, crushing it. Though when he looked back to where she was, she was gone. A movement caught his eye below him, peering down he saw her.

"Sonido" he whispered as she struck the his lower jaw with her palm, using her speed from the Sonido and the reitsu to reinforce her body. She had managed to knock him off his feet. Not wasting any time, she used the skill again, appearing directly in front of him. Striking him again, sending him crashing into the training rooms wall. Cracks formed and the wall threatened to give way from the impact. Such an accomplishment it was to catch the Fourth by surprise.

"That is enough Orihime." Aizen said as he strode into the room. He had observed the whole thing. "I must say, I am rather pleased with your progress. However, you need to get your own powers in order. If something like that were to happen in a real battle, it could very well cost you your life." he warned.

"I..understand Aizen-sama." she hung her head. Aizen moved over towards her, using his finger he lifted her chin up so she could look at him.

"You have grown stronger, Ulquiorra can attest to that, but I need you at your full capacity. Now, go clean up. There is something I want to show you." Orihime nodded and left the room to do as she was told. Ulquiorra by then had pried himself off the wall. Watching her depart.

"Forgive me Aizen-sama, I did not intend to injure her."

"The fault was not yours… or hers for that matter." he explained. "Unlike the others, her powers are self aware. They may already know why she is pushing to be stronger, and they made a moral decision."

"I see."

"In the mean time, I suggest you call her by her name now." he grinned. The Fourth said nothing, only looking at his hand where he had captured her Cero blast. In the short time, she had managed to charge it enough so it was powerful enough to burn his palm. Not only that but she had also caught him completely by surprise. No doubt in his mind, in those last moments she had earned his respect.

"It would appear so."

Once Orihime had returned to her room, she made her way to her private bath. A luxury Aizen had given her upon her 'freedom'. In the recent week, she always had a warm bath ready for her when she finished her daily training. Stepping out of her tattered cloths, she sunk into the warm water, allowing it to relax her muscles. Leaning back in the large bath, she closed her eyes, taking in the warm water. She thought back at what happened moments ago. Almost as if summoned, her fairies came out. Tsubaki took his spot on Orihimes right shoulder while the remaining stood along the edge of the bath. He knew exactly why she wasn't pleased with them. She peered down at them for a moment, clearly not pleased with their latest actions.

"We're sorry Orihime." the smallest of them finally spoke up, after an awkward silence.

"Sorry for what?, trying to get me killed?" she retorted. Clearly it was her darker self talking now.

"But, you intend to use us against your friends. They…"

"They what? My so called friends are the reason I am still here. My 'friends' as you put it, abandoned us here." Orihime spat, venom dripping when she used the word 'friend'. "Or have you all forgotten what happened not to long ago?"

The small fairies remained silent. They all knew full well she was referring to when she was attacked by Nnoitra. It wasn't a very pleasant memory to relive for them.

"We have all forgotten that we serve Orihime in what ever she desires." Tsubaki stated from her pearch looking down at the others. "Our lives are connected to hers, if she dies. We die. If it is her will to follow Aizen, then so be it."

Silence hung over the small group. Orihime had returned to relaxing his sore muscles in the warm water, but she knew she couldn't take long. Aizen had told her he wanted her to see something. She pondered what it could be. She didn't muse long. Not giving the small fairies a second look she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. As she entered her bedroom, she saw that a fresh uniform was laying on her bed, her tattered one gone. She quickly dried off and dressed into the new uniform. She remembered when she was first forced to put it on, she didn't like it. It wasn't colorful enough. Now she had grown to like it. By this time her fairies had returned to the hair pins, though she did not put them back in her hair. This time she simply tied her long hair back into a pony tail.

"You will stay here while I am with Aizen-sama and decide weather you are going to stay with me or not. At this point I trust Aizen-sama more then you." she spoke to the hair pins, it seemed silly; but she knew they could still hear her.

She didn't have to wait long to Aizen to come get here. Surprised that he had come himself, rather then sending one of the Espada to come get her.

"Ah, I see that you are ready to go." he greeted her. "Shall we?"

Orihime only nodded as she followed him out the room. It felt weird to her, this was the first time she was actually alone with him. It was almost as if it were a date. She blushed at the thought. Look up at him from behind, she noticed he was a good eight inches taller then her. They continued to walk, taking various turns down unknown corridors to her. While she was free to roam about the large palace, there were still a few areas she was forbidden to enter. This was one of them, it made her both nervous and excited. She halted as Aizen stopped at a door in front of them.

"Over the years, I have built up a collection of blades. Either from gifts or other means." he flashed him fox like grin to her as he opened the door to a large weapon room. She could see many swords displayed along large slabs. Each had its own unique appearance. "I believe you are ready to receive your own Zanpaktu. Find one that is to your liking." he said as he gestured for her to enter the room.

She hesitated for a moment, slowly stepping into the room. She eyed each sword. Some seemed too small while others looked like they would topple her over if she tried to lift one. As she browsed, she stopped for a moment. She could of sworn she heard something whisper her name. Looking around, she saw Aizen was still at the door way.

"_This way"_

There it was again. She knew it wasn't Aizen. The voice was that over a woman. Blindly, she followed the voice as it called out to her. Making her way deeper into the room, to the fair back wall. There she saw a small cubby hole, roughly one square foot. Aizen smiled as he watched her, she was being drawn to _that _blade. Cautiously she reached in and grasped what appeared to be the pommel of the sword. Pulling it out, she marveled at its beauty. The scabbard was pure white, while the handle itself had an rather detailed design of angels. As she looked closer she saw a crystal thread wrap about the handle. The guard was gold, with what looked liked angels with their wings connected on four sides. Drawing the blade out slowly, her eyes went wide. The blade seemed to be made of solid crystal, almost as if it were glass. It looked fragile and would break if she dropped it. However something told her that the blade was far more durable then even the strongest steel.

"Have you made a selection my dear?" Aizen suddenly spoke nearly causing Orihime to jump out of her skin. She was so enchanted by the sword she didn't even notice him come up behind her.

"Y-yes Aizen-sama." she replied meekly, trying to cover up her scare. Placing the blade back in its scabbard.

"I see." he smiled again. "It would appear your days are going to be longer, I will have Stark begin to train you tomorrow with sword fighting."

Orihime jumped, the sword was beautiful but it had completely slipped her mind that she would actually have to use it in battle. Once again she was nervous with her upcoming training.

"I will give you one piece of advice, open yourself up to your Zanpaktu and you will achieve both its, and your own full potential. Now let us return."

Orihime nodded and followed him out of the room. Clutching her new weapon in hand, the very one that had called out to her. The walk back to her chamber seemed a lot longer then normal. Many things were racing through her mind. Her new training topped the list at the moment. She never talked much with Stark, he was usually sleeping most of the time. But from what Hailbel had told her, he was the strongest of them all. As the arrived at her door, he opened the door for her like a gentlemen would.

"Thank you Aizen-sama." she said as she bowed to him, though he did kind things for her; she never assumed she was better then the others. She knew her place.

"I would like you to accompany me for dinner," he paused for a second as he studied her face. Yes there it was, anticipation. She knew what he was going to ask her. He smiled at this. "in a more private place for just the two of us."

Her heart skipped a beat as she heavily blushed. She had to clutch the sword tighter to keep from dropping it in shock. She gathered herself has she tried to steady her composure.

"Of course Aizen-sama, if its your desire." she bowed again in servitude, but was brought back up as he lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"It is a request my dear, not an order." he grinned. He was testing her. Though he was telling the truth, he wanted it to be completely of her own free will. Unlike Momo, she had something different. Something that intrigued him. Besides, it is only fitting that a goddess stand beside a god. Orihime nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, be ready within an hour. Though I promise not to keep you out too late. After all tomorrow is another big day for you."

Orihime blinked for a second, this was a side of him she had only seen once…when he was carrying her out of her cell after the attack. Could it be that he actually…. She watched on as he walked away. She found it ironic. As long as she could remember she had always fancied herself with a certain orange haired boy. But now she found herself attracted to the man that was once her enemy. Taking a deep breath she closed the door behind her as she entered her room. Standing on her bed were her fairies. She had almost forgotten about them.

"So have you come to a decision? " she asked, not even looking at them as she took more time to marvel at the blade.

"We are…yours to use as you see fit."

"Good" was all she said. "But be warned, pull something like that again. And no amount of healing will bring you back from where I will send you." she threatened. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for dinner." she smiled as she proceeded to the bathroom. Like a giddy school girl she fused over how her hair would look and such. Thankfully her cloths were limited to her Arccanar robe, otherwise she would have been worried about that as well. Setting to work on how she should wear her hair. Should she go with the pony tail or allow her fairies to come along. But then again he did say just between the two of them.

"_My my, looking forward to this 'date' are we?"_ the voice giggled, causing her to drop her brush .

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at the sword, there was no where else it could have been coming from.

"_Don't worry young one, we will have plenty of time tomorrow to get acquainted very well."_ Orihime could feel the voice smiling. _"Oh, and go with the pony tail dear."_

"Great, I am getting pre dating tips from a sword." she mused, but took the suggestion. She could see the disappointment in her fairies. "Well, he did say just between the two of us." she smiled as she finished tying her hair into a pony tail. There was much else she could do after that except wait.

To her, the hour long wait seemed like a lifetime as she anticipated him to knock on her door each time a minute passed. She was nervous. It was her first date with anyone…this was a date right? She shook the thought from her head and tried to calm herself down before he arrived. The sword lay on her bed, as her fairies examined it. Again they didn't like the idea of her wielding it, but there was little they could do. Finally the time arrived. There was a soft knock at the door, however it might as well been someone beating on the door with a sledge hammer. Orihime quickly jumped up and opened the door, to reveal Aizen standing there.

"Anxious are we my dear?" he teased her along with a fox like grin.

"A bit Aizen-sama" she hung her head in embarrassment.

"Well then, let us be on our way." he said, holding out his hand to her.

_Authors Notes: Damn those cliff hangers! Anyways, sorry for the delay for this chapter. I'll be honest I got distracted with some of my other habits. *shuffles World of Warcraft books under the bed* Yeah I know it's a cliff hanger, and more the likely the next chapter will do a small time skip and only do a flashback of their 'date' but I did want to throw it out there and get the romance started between Aizen and Orihime. I do hope everyone is enjoying this thus far, and if you have any suggestions I will be more then glad to read them. ^^_


	5. Chapter 4

Tainted

Chapter 4

By: Midnight Lost

Authors Notes: As a reminder, this story does not follow the original story line of the Bleach series. It is an alternate story arc that follows Orihime and Aizens relationship.

The clash of swords could be heard echoing through the halls. Aizen watched Stark and Orihime continue to spar. It had been over three weeks since he had first given her the sword. While Ulquoirra and Hailbel were out on various missions, he had Stark train her in the use of swords. Though it was ultimately up to her if she were to master her own zanpaktu or not. Stark wasn't too thrilled with his new task, but obeyed his masters orders. Though he was pleasantly surprised on how quickly she was learning, as if something deep within her was driving her to master every possible technique. Within the first week she was able to anticipate his moves almost perfectly. Her uniform was torn and tattered from various cuts and slashes, the only time she used her own power during this was to quickly heal herself so they would not have to stop.

"You seem to have developed a strong interest towards her as of late Aizen-sama." Tousen spoke up from behind him.

"Of course, she is a very interesting individual; her powers are truly unique"

Tousen said nothing as he focused in on the battle below. Though he couldn't physically see what was going on, his minds eye painted a clear picture for him. Each sound they made only added more to the picture as the two continued their spar.

"I am concerned though, of her latest request. With all due respect Aizen."

"As am I, using the orb could have one of three effects. One, it could kill her. Two, it would fully transform her into a hollow. And then there is the third effect. Completely merging the lines between her and hollowfication. Allowing her to keep her form, but not become a Hollow."

"I see, and what if she has a change of heart and decides to go back to her friends?"

"There is little chance of that happening."

"How do you know this?" Tousen asked, a little skeptical.

"We had a long conversation about her friends over dinner the other night." Aizen stated. "You see, she feels they are the ones who betrayed her. Abandoning her, and with Nnoitra's disgusting behavior only strengthened her loyalty to me."

"How did his shameless actions strengthen her loyalty to you?"

"I was the one who rescued her, and gave her freedom. I believe she was reborn that day." He said thoughtfully.

Down on the battle field, Orihime continued to push herself. She could see Stark wasn't even trying.

"_Typical" _she thought, course she would expect this from the number one Espada. After another attack that was easily deflected she jumped back to re-compose herself. Grasping the pommel of her sword she steadied herself. As she did this, time seem to slow down; almost to a stop. Her eyes widened as she looked towards Stark, a woman had walked through his body. He didn't seem to notice. The woman slowly approached her, dressed in a elegant white gown, with a slit on one side all the way up to her mid thigh. She had lush, full lips and a slender nose. Her eyes were a enchanting blue, almost as if they glowed. Long white hair flowed behind her as if there was a breeze surrounding her body. Like her eyes, her hair seemed to give off a soft aura as well, making her look more like a goddess then anything else.

"Who who are you?" Orihime choked out.

"I'm afraid I cant tell you who I am, but I will tell you what I am." the other smiled, "You hold me in your hands young one. I am the embodiment of the blade you wield."

Orihime let out a gasp in surprise.

"You see, I have chosen you as my wielder, now it is time you learned how to use me. First step is simple, all you need to do is listen, and learn my name."

"How?" she asked, looking at her zanpaktu.

"Just listen, I am practically screaming it to you. Listen."

Orihime closed her eyes and focused. Scrunching her eyes as strained to listen. She froze for a second, she could of sworn she heard something, a faint whisper. She listened harder, hoping to catch it again. She didn't have to wait long. Opening her eyes, she saw time was restored back to its original form. She saw Stark beginning his assault onto her. Smirking she deeply inhaled.

"GLADIARIA ALATA!" she yelled. An explosion of power erupted, sending the Espada flying into the far wall. Dust and debris were kicked up in the air. Blocking everyone's view of her. Stark looked up in surprise. As the dust settled, Orihime stood there. Holding a different looking sword. It still had the same crystal appearance, however instead of just one blade, she had six small blades connecting to the longer main blade. She didn't give Stark time to recompose himself. Under Gladiaria's guidance, she launched a full assault, throwing the number one Espada off his guard.

_(Authors Note: For a more accurate picture, she has Seven Blades from Angel Sanctuary.)_

Aizen only smiled down at her. She was truly increasing at an exceptional rate. However he knew her reiatsu wouldn't be high enough in time of the war. He frowned some. That is why she requested to have the orb used on her. She knew very well the odds of it backfiring on her.

Elsewhere, an orange haired boy looked up into the sky lost in thought as the soft white clouds drifted overhead. He felt ashamed. He had been forced to leave his friend behind. Someone he had promised to protect. He replayed the events over in his mind, trying to figure out where he went wrong. He had her, she was in arms reach of him and then she was gone. His eyes widened. It took him nearly a month to realize what he had done wrong. She was right there, and he chose to fight instead of taking her and running. That was his mistake, and it was affecting him.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted into the air. His words echoed off the reservoir walls that held in the man made stream that ran through the town. He didn't notice a raven haired girl sneak up behind him.

"Still blaming yourself I see." Rukia said.

"It is my fault, she was right there and I chose to fight instead!" he spat. "And now we cant enter Hueco Mundo."

"Urahara is looking into other ways to re-enter Hueco Mundo. So we cant give up yet." she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Ichigo responded to this by simply placing his hand over hers. Through the past few weeks the two had become close, she had become his main support during all the things that were going on at once. "We'll get her back"

"I know." he said, not wanting to imagine what horrors Orihime must be facing alone.

Back in Las Noches, Orihime strode behind Aizen. It was time. Both said nothing as they approached the room Aizen used the Hogyoku to make new Arrcanars. It seemed they had walked through the long corridor for hours, when it had only been mere minutes. Finally they stopped at the door at the end.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aizen asked. "You are well aware of the risks that you will be taking."

"Yes Aizen-sama." she replied and bowed her head. With that Aizen pushed open the doors and the two walked into the vast room. In the center was what appeared to be a glass box.

"You will have to leave your Zanpaktu with me, its own reitsu could interfere with the process."

Orihime nodded and removed Gladiaria from her waist and handed it to Aizen. Mentally telling her blade that she would return shortly. With that she had crouched down into the box and awaited. Closing her eyes she calmed her nerves the best she could. She didn't know if this was going to hurt, if she would die or anything. Once she was in position, Aizen placed the Hogyoku in the small slot, releasing his own reitsu into the orb. Almost immediately the power began to flow into her. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt enveloped in it. Her body began taking it in, as much as it could. She didn't feel any pain, instead she felt warm. Real warm. Steadily growing warmer as her body took in more and more power from the orb. Within a matter of minutes it was over. Aizen took the orb and stepped back and waited. He was concerned. A moment ago she had closed her eyes and hadn't moved since. He was about to approach her when her eyes shot open and an enormous amount of reitsu flooded the room, shattering the box she was in. Standing up she looked down at her body, making sure everything was in order. A sly grin spread across her face that would put Grimmjows cat like smirk to shame. The process had worked perfectly.

"It worked, Aizen-sama!" she exclaimed.

"I am pleased to see you are unharmed my dear" he stated as he handed her back her Zanpaktu. "No doubt you are eager to test your new limits. I think I may have a test for you."

She nodded as he led her out of the room, through the hallway until the exited another door which led to large rubble of stone and debris. In the middle, as still as a statue stood Szayel. Where he had been defeated by the 12th company captain. Not needing to be told, she ran out to where his still figure was. On command her fairies sprung forth, though she noticed something was different about them this time. Shaking it off she began to perform her healing technique on him. With her new found power it didn't take long to restore him to life, removing the poisons that were in his body. Upon being released he slumped down to his knees, shaking, exhausted. Then he recognized her.

"YOU!" he tried to grab her but she was too fast for him. Reappearing near Aizen again.

"That is no way to thank the one who revived you Szayel." Aizen commented. The 8th Espada looked terrified at the sight of Aizen standing there. He had failed his lord and master, his enemies had escaped. "Rest well Szayel, you will need your strength for the coming events."

With that both Aizen and Orihime walked away. Now she truly felt like a goddess. With her now limitless power there was nothing out of her grasp. Smirking she followed Aizen back into the large palace. As they walked, she noticed that Aizen looked as if he were thinking hard about something. She decided to voice her concern.

"What is bothering you Aizen-sama?"

He stopped and looked at her. "When I had left the Soul Society, I had stated that I would stand atop the heavens alone. However, I find that that particular statement to be false." He began, stepping closer to her as he spoke. "You see, I wish for you to stand on top of the world with me."

She blushed. In his own way, he was asking her to marry him. Slowly she nodded and looked up into his eyes. "If that is what you desire." she replied meekly.

"It is what you desire as well Orihime." he smiled. He could see the anticipation in her eyes. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers. She welcomed it. Breaking the kiss, he smiled down at her. "It is only right that a goddess should take her place and stand next to a god."

She smiled at this. As they began to walk down the corridor again she found it kind of ironic that she felt complete with the one who had started out being her enemy. She had always imagined that Ichigo would be her only love, but now his very name filled her with hatred. Now that she looked back, she realized he only ever paid attention to her when Rukia was out of danger. This in turn, spurred hatred for the raven haired Shinigami as well. With her new powers she would have them both on their knees. But all in good time, first she had to come up with a plan. After all, it would do her Lord any good if she tried to rush towards her revenge.

Additional Notes: I am terribly sorry for the long pause between updates. Sort of ran into some issues that I needed to take care of first. At any rate, with my issues taken care of for the most part, the updates as well as new stories that have brewing in my mind shall spring forth quicker now.


	6. Chapter 5

Tainted

Chapter 5

By: Midnight Lost

Months had passed since she began her training, her skill was flawless in everyway possible. Through the combined training of Stark, Hailbel, and Ulquirra she had perfected everything; speed, defense and offense. Aizen had even announced their relationship to his espada, whom didn't seem the least bit surprised by this bit of news. Only Tousen seemed to be the only one disappointed in this, though she couldn't figure out why. During this length of time she had come up with a plan to aid Aizen in acquiring the Kings Key easily. However, it would be risky as well. It involved her going back in the company of her 'friends'. After speaking it over with Aizen, he had approved of it under strict conditions. Two arrcanar would accompany her in disguise as well. To this she chose Loly and Menoly. She would of liked to request Hailbel as well, but knew she would be too recognizable to her supposed friends. The second condition was that she was to report to him every week, though she figured he had other reasons for that, not that she minded at all.

"I am concerned that when you return there, that due to you being unharmed they may become suspicious from the start" Aizen spoke.

"I have that covered my Lord" though he had said she didn't have to, she always addressed him by his title. It was a reminder to him that she still regarded him above her. That she would follow his orders. Even though they discovered that with the Orb's aid, her own reitsu was equal to his own. "I have come up with a rather elaborate cover story."

"Oh, and would you do me the honor of sharing your story?" he smiled

"Mmm, well. First off I will not returned unharmed." she started slowly. "I have arranged that I will be beaten by a group of Arrcanars." she swallowed. She didn't want to think of the pain she would have to endure.

"And how do you plan to explain the two going with you?" he was intrigued with how much thought she had put into this.

"Simple enough, two young girls who stumble across me and bring me to the hospital. Thus a close friendship is formed." she smirked.

"I see." he mused "And when is this all to happen?"

"The end of this week." she replied sadly. Through her long imprisonment and afterwards this large palace had become her home. At first she hated the place, with its only white walls and cloths, but it had grown onto her. And now she had to return to the pitiful excuse of an apartment she used to call home.

"If that be the case, then it is a good thing that tonight is a celebration that only happens once every two thousand years." he smiled "Tonight there is a ball if you well, I assure you that you will love it."

Needless to say since he had mentioned the celebration that would be going on tonight, Orihime was restless. She didn't even considered that the Hollows celebrated anything, but then again she didn't think she would fall in love with Aizen either. None of espadas or even the arrcanar would tell her anything about it either. It appeared that Aizen had ordered them all to keep it a surprise for her. This frustrated her a little as it seemed the more she looked forward to it, the longer it took to arrive. While she eagerly awaited, she met with Loly and Menoly and went over in detail what their mission was and to remind them to keep their tempers in control. She had even gone into extreme detail of the cover story they were going to use to explain their close friendship. Both the arrcanar girls closely paid attention. They were excited to say the least. This was the first time they were given such an important mission. Such missions usually befell the espadas and they did not want to fail their lord and master, nor his queen to be.

Finally the time had come. Orihime was busy in her chambers preparing for the celebration that was to be happening soon. Her mind was nearly exhausted with all the possibilities it could be. Every human holiday was even considered, though she wasn't sure if they celebrated Christmas here, though she concluded that Halloween was a must. She giggled a little at these thoughts, they were like her old, weaker self. Moving over to her large mirror she inspected how her evening gown looked on her. It was extremely beautiful, something she would only imagine a movie star wearing. She didn't have long to wait till Aizen arrived at her door to escort her to where the celebration was to be held.

They said not a word as they navigated the large hall ways. Going into a section she never knew existed. He could tell she was anticipating what was about to happen, though her face didn't betray it. She had truly mastered her own expressions during her hard training, this would pay off in the final confrontation against the Soul Society. But now was not the time to contemplate what was to come, no this was a celebration that should be celebrated. Finally at the end of the corridor was two giant doors, much larger then any others within the palace. Aizen proceeded to push them open, revealing a large balcony where the rest of the espada had already gathered. She was a little shocked by this, they all seemed to be enjoying this moment, even Hailbels stone like face could show traces of a smile under her uniform.

"You see my dear, " Aizen started. "Once every two thousand years a comet shoots over us, creating the illusion of daylight for one hour. That is why this day is celebrated. Its called Dia de la Luz"

"Day of the Light" she whispered, it was a beautiful name. At the end of the large opening a group of Arrcanars played various, unrecognizable instruments. It seemed weird to see them playing classical music, but then again this was to be a ball of sorts.

"May I have this dance?" he smiled as he offered her his hand. She took it gladly as he proceeded to lead her to the dance floor. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he was an exceptional dancer, following his lead as the music played. It seemed sort of surreal to her, but she did feel like a queen of sorts.

Almost as if on cue, as soon as the music stopped a giant fireball flew over in the sky. Lighting up everything she could see. The once night filled land was filled with a bright light that almost resembled daylight itself. As she scanned over the lighted desert, she could see thousands of blossoms shoot fourth, almost as if they had waited for an eternity to do so. It was beautiful.

"You see my dear, that is why they call it Day of the Light. It is the only time flowers such as yourself will bloom." he commented. After the comment passed the music picked up again. However this time both Lord and Mistress retired to his room. It would be some time before they got to see each other again. And they wanted to make it memorable.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Orihime was feeling anxious, sometimes afraid of having to return to the world she had left behind. Both Loly and Menoly were feeling the same as the time quickly approached. As the time grew closer, Orihime had calmed her emotions and boosted her confidence. This wouldn't fail, and nothing would stand in her way of aiding her Lord and lover in taking over the Soul Society. However, Tousen had other plans. He was none to pleased with her plan, and called her deception of her so called friends on earth an injustice. He had chosen to voice this as they were meeting before Aizen in his throne room. All of the espada had gathered around.

"I do not trust your intentions." Tousen confronted Orihime.

"It is not up to you to trust me." she spat, "I have given Lord Aizen all of my loyalty. And you dare assume I will so easily return to those who had abandoned me?"

"Forgive me Lord Aizen but I must end her injustice acts!." he yelled as he pulled his zanpaktu out and assaulted her. At this all the espada watched on. They knew well of Tousens rage when it came to defending his sense of justice. However Orihime was quicker then him. Using her sonido to avoid his attack she responded with a flurry of her own which he could barely keep up with. Aizen watched in amusement as he saw she was holding back.

Finally it happened, Tousen having enough of being on the defense jumped back and held out his blade. "BANKAI!"

The room around the two combatants filled with darkness. This was Tousens home, The darkness. Despite all of her senses being shut down, she remained calm. In fact she smirked, which Tousen saw. It made him rather uneasy. Her lips moved but he heard nothing. Suddenly there was a flash of light which burst the black ball that had surrounded them in the room. Tousen was thrown back, crashing through a large pillar till the wall stopped him. Coughing up blood as he collided with it he felt another painful stab in his left shoulder. When he regained his sense of 'vision' he could see the young girl had developed strands of what appeared to be like wispy like wings made of light. One of which was stabbed through his shoulder. She was the angel of death. Four more launched towards him, wrapping around each of his limbs. The one that had stabbed him retracted. There was coldness in her eyes.

"None shall doubt my intentions for my Lord." she stated coldly. And with a small gesture Tousen was torn apart. Blood showered the floor beneath him. After disposing of him, she reverted back to her normal self and beamed a small smile to Aizen, she had wanted to keep it a secret a little longer but Tousen had forced her hand.

"I am impressed." he smiled, disregarding the heap of blood along the wall. "You have already achieved Bankai."

"I was hoping not to show it till the final battle." she sighed. "Forgive me, I grew overly irritated by his constant rant about what is justice and what is not."

"No need to forgive my dear, he challenged you." he assured her. "Now, I trust your preparations are complete?"

"Yes my Lord."

He leaned in and gave her a brief kiss before sending her off. He did not want to watch what she was going follow through with. He had ordered his Espadas not to mention anything of it as well. Even Loly and Menoly stayed outside the room their queen had entered. Though they could hear the beating going on inside. Soon it was over, the group of arrcanar carried out her battered and bruised body and handed her over to the two girls. It was in their hands now.

The final part of the return in place they headed towards the earth realm. When they arrived, it was well into the night. They remembered everything Orihime had practically beaten into their heads about where to go, what to do and how to act. They arrived in an abandoned park, thankfully no one seen them. Quickly they scurried towards the Kurosaki residence, at this time Orihime began to regain consciousness.

"Ow, the next time I come up with a plan like this, stop me." she groaned and half laughed. This broke a little tension and allowed the other two to giggle a little as well.

It didn't take them long to arrive there, stopping quickly to make sure everything was set, Loly knocked on the door. A few seconds later Ichigo himself appeared, looking sleepy as they had woken him up. But upon seeing Orihime he was wide awake.

"Orihime what happened!?" he nearly shouted, looking at the other two suspiciously. He had never seen them before.

"I.. managed to escape, but not before…" He didn't let her finish, as he ushered her inside, almost leaving the other two outside if Orihime hadn't said anything. Setting her down on a free bed he hurried to wake up his father. When he left, Orihime let a small smirk cross her face, things were already working perfectly. She met the others two girls eyes, silently telling them to remember what they were told, and how much was at stake.

Soon after Ichigo and his father returned. Isshin examined Orihimes injuries and let out a sigh of relief. Even though he never let it show he knew of what happened to the young girl.

"Only a few bruises and scratches. Some rest should do you good." He stated and looked at his son. "Be sure she gets plenty of rest."

"What about the other two?" Ichigo asked.

"Let the stay, they were the ones who found me and brought me here." Orihime interjected.

"Alright, I'm just glad to have you back." Ichigo smiled after his father left. "I'm sure everyone else will be excited as well."

He turned away for a moment to put some of the instruments away. When he turned back she was asleep. He watched as the other two girls proceeded to tuck her in, a shadow of worry over their faces. Perhaps he could trust them a little.

A week had passed quickly, and Orihime was back in her small apartment. However she hardly ever got a moment of peace as Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, and the others would constantly come over to see how she was doing. To say the least it was rather annoying and made it that much harder for her to report back on her progress. Ichigo wasn't to happy with the fact the other two girls had moved in with her as well and seemed to follow her around everywhere she went. Something was strange about them, but he couldn't seem to place what it was. Orihime on the other hand, seemed completely comfortable around them, but also seemed to distance herself from the original group. Another thing he noticed was that she did not return to school, instead she stayed at home or went out elsewhere. But he concluded that being away for so long made it hard to return to her normal routine.

"Yes, things are going exactly as planned my Lord." Orihime said to a large screen that was in her bed room now. A small invention by Syzael. A smile graced upon Aizens face as she reported while they seem overly concerned none of them are suspicious of anything yet.

"Proceed, but remember." Aizen spoke through the screen. "If your discovered, return here at once. Report again next week."

"Yes my Lord." with that the screen went blank and shrunk down into a small device that looked no bigger then a AC adaptor. A smile graced her lips as she returned to the living room area where Loly and Menoly where.

"He is pleased with our progress, we only need to keep this up for a few months. By then their guard shall be down enough to split them from the inside out."

Authors Notes: Well, a quick small update. I know the story is moving faster now but I also wanna get into the real good stuff, like say Orihime kicking the crap out of Ichigo ^^. Anyways, read and review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Tainted

Chapter 6

By: Midnight Lost

"What do you mean she is not here?" Ichigo demanded at the apartment door of Orihime. Her two roommates were the only ones there, much to his dismay. He couldn't place it, but he didn't trust them and the fact that Orihime preferred their company over his just irked him even more.

"That's exactly what I said, she is not here!" Loly snapped back, she was trying her best not to blow their cover, but this person was making it increasingly more difficult each time she saw him. "She said something about going to see a dear friend."

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo quickly turned to run off, but not before catching another earful.

"I don't think she needs you following her around everywhere she goes like some deranged stalker!"

Though he heard her, he decided to ignore her words and ran off meet with Orihime. He wasn't stalking her, he was trying to apologize for what had occurred and perhaps welcome her back into their group. So everything could be like normal before the war. If only he had been stronger he could of avoided all of this, he had sworn to protect her and failed miserably. Now he was paying the price and it hurt. Each time she would even look at him, her eyes were full of hate and distain. As he ran he met up with Rukia.

Meanwhile, as Tatsuki slowly made her way home, Orihime came out of her sonido a short distance behind her. This didn't go unnoticed by her friend who turned around and looked at her. For a brief moment, no words were spoken as Tatsuki took in all the details. She could tell her friend had changed, her demeanor was more commanding. Her eyes showed and understanding of hardships, she was no longer blind to the cruelties of the world. Those were only the subtle changes, the biggest change she saw was that she no longer dressed in the bright colors she used to. Instead she wore a simple plain white outfit, making her fiery hair stand out all the more. She couldn't help but noticed it made her look like a goddess of sorts.

"Orihime?"

"No, your not dreaming Tatsuki" she smiled as she moved closer to her again using her sonido ability.

"H-how did you do that?"

"it's a technique I learned while I was away." she chose her words carefully. No doubt the others never told her best friend what had truly happened. "I could teach you, but in time. For now I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

Tatsuki fell into step alongside Orihime as they began to talk. Still in a bit of shock of seeing her old friend after she was away for so long. Many questions flooded her mind. So many things she had wanted to ask her, but didn't know where to start. So, she decided to start with the most immediate question.

"Kurosaki said you returned last week, but you haven't come back to school yet. Why?"

"Well, lets just say that at this time school is the least of my worries."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In good time, I don't think now is the best time to talk about it." she hung her head a little, but quickly perked back up as she stopped and looked behind her. Letting out a frustrated sigh. She would give anything to have a moment of privacy without those two spying on her.

"What is it Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"We've got a pair of stalkers." she said quietly, using two fingers to summon Tsubaki. "Scare them"

That being said a yellow disc formed around the fairy as he flew with blinding speed towards a small group of bushes. Flying low he cut the bushes at the bases, allowing them to fall over exposing two Shinigamis hiding behind them. Seeing this, Tatsuki was even a little upset, but Orihime spoke first.

"Am I not allowed to go anywhere without being followed?" she tone was crisp, clearly irritated. Tatsuki gathered that this behavior had to of been going on since she had returned.

"We.. We just want to make sure Aizen doesn't try and kidnap you again." Ichigo shouted, but received a smack on the back of his head by Rukia. He had completely forgotten that Tatsuki didn't know anything of what had happened.

"WHAT!? YOU WERE KIDNAPPED?"

Orihime only gave a brief smile to her friend. The two shinigami finally proved useful, if only in the slightest. Now she would be able to talk openly with her friend and tell Tatsuki her version of what had happened. That smile faded as she saw Rukia digging into her pocket for her little gadget that would erase someone's memory.

"That wont be need Rukia." Orihime stated, catching the female shanghais attention with a questioning look on her face. "She would find out either way. In fact, I was going to tell her."

Rukia was about to argue but felt a wave of coldness spread over her. Looking up she saw the form of what appeared to be an Arrcanar. Clearly not an Espada rank, but very powerful none the less. Ichigo had sensed this too and was already in his Soul Reaper form, leaving his shell on the ground. Orihime looked at her friend once more and to her delight saw that instead of looking at the other two, her friend was clearly looking at what had just arrived. This meant her spiritual power had grown enough that she could see the Arrcanar.

"Get back Orihime, we'll protect you." Ichigo demaned, but Orihime only scoffed at this. Though the arrcanar didn't give them time to make good on their words as he charged towards Orihime and Tatsuki, Rukia and Ichigo moved to intercept him but was easily swatted off.

'_Weak fools' Orhime thought bitterly to herself. Spreading her shield as the Arrcanar made contact with it, sending him flying back smoldering. With some experimentation, Orhime had managed to turn her defense into an offense._

"_Orihi-!" Ichigo tried to warn her but she quickly cut him off._

"_I learned long ago not to rely on anyone else Ichigo. Especially YOU!" she wasn't going to hide her hatred towards him this time. It would serve a purpose that she blamed him for his failure and as a reason she wanted to avoid him. If she was lucky it would kill two birds with one stone and she would get rid of them following her everywhere. _

_Ichigo let his Zanpaktu rest, her words stung and confirmed what he had thought._

_During this time the battle continued as the two Shinigami watch Orihime pair off with the Arrcanar. They were surprised with her speed and strength she had. Even the Arrcanar was thrown off. Then it happened. Orihime spread her shield, but this time around the Arrcanar as Tsubaki flew behind her foe. Forming a pyramid around the Arrcanar._

"_What the hell is this?" the Arrcanar exclaimed._

"_Tentou Reikyuu" Orihime stated coldly. At this the walls of the pyramid began to close in on its captive. Slowly smashing him to death. After it was done she let the body fall to a heap on the ground as her fairies returned to her hairpins. Tatsuki was more shocked then anyone about what had just happened._

"_You see Ichigo, I don't need your protection anymore." she paused for a moment before continue. "Now please let me be. When I have forgiven you, I will come to you, but I don't need you following me around."_

_With a slow nod in understanding both Ichigo and Rukia left. Rukia had wanted to say so much but kept her mouth shut. She felt guilty as well but understood why Orihime was short with them. Perhaps they were a bit over zealous in watching over her._

_After the two had left, Orihime turned back to her friend. "I suppose you will want answers."_

_Still in shock, Tatsuki could only nod._

"_Very well, come with me." she said as she led them towards her apartment so she could meet up with Loly and Menoly as well._

_It was a long walk back for Ichigo and Rukia. Both remained silent about what had transpired moments ago. Without a doubt Orihime had made it very clear that she was no longer the helpless little girl they saw her as before. Her words still hurt._

"_She is right, it was my fault she was stuck there all this time." Ichigo broke the silence. "She even managed to escape on her own."_

"_You couldn't have known Ichigo." Rukia reassured him. "None of us could. But we cant give up on her."_

"_I am not giving up on her, she just needs time. Like she said. I think we may have pushed her too far though."_

"_Perhaps, but we were just concerned for her. Did you notice she didn't call out her commands like she used to? It also seems like she wasn't even trying when she faced off with that Arrcanar."_

"_We'll ask her later." he paused for a moment "After we give her some space."_

_Arriving at her apartment, Orihime opened her door and was immediately greeted by Loly and Menoly. As such, she proceeded to introduce the two to Tatsuki._

"_Loly, Menoly. This is my friend Tatsuki." _

"_Ah, you're the friend she was so eager to see." loly beamed. Noticing that Orihime didn't emphasis the word 'friend' when she had introduced them. This meant that Orihime still viewed this person as a true friend and should be treated as such._

"_Ichigo stopped by earlier looking for you. I dare say he is getting rather annoying." Menoly informed her._

"_Well, I think I may of taken care of that tonight. Anyways, I promised to tell Tatsuki here everything about what happened." she paused for a moment as Loly whispered something in her ear and looked at her with a hint of concern. "I see, please make yourself comfortable Tatsuki. I need to take care of something real quick first."_

_With that Orihime disappeared into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Moving across the room she ensured her windows were blocked out before she activated her communication device. She didn't wait long till Aizens face appeared on the screen._

"_Ah, you've returned my dear. Loly informed me that you had gone out to see a friend."_

"_Yes my Lord. It was a social meeting with the only one I still see as a true friend. I apologize."_

"_No need to apologize my dear. However should your friend find out, how will you deal with it."_

_A smile played across Orihimes lips. "No need to worry. I believe by the end of the night she will join me. I was about to reveal 'my' side of the story of my abduction seeing as Kurosaki let is slip in front of her. If she decided tonight, do I have permission to bring her to Las Nochas?"_

"_Only IF she joins us. However if she does not.."_

"_She will, I have no doubts."_

"_Very well. I trust your judgment. Now the purpose of me contacting you ahead of schedule. An Arrcanar loyal to Tousen escaped. He…"_

"_He has already been taken care of my Lord and my cover is still in tact."_

"_Very good, as you are certain I will see you tonight."_

"_Of course my Lord, I am eagerly looking forward to it." she smiled. With that the screen went black._

_Rising up from her kneeling position she stretched a little before leaving the room and returning to the living room where to her surprise the three others were engaged in a warm conversation. A smile spread across her lips as she fully entered the room._

"_Good to see everyone is getting along well" she commented. "Sorry for taking so long."_

"_It's ok."_

"_Now, I know I said I was going to tell you everything, however I believe showing you would be a lot easier." Orihime stated as her fairies took flight. Forming her triangular shield against the wall, acting like a large wedge shaped television. Placing her right hand over her eye she began to focus and call upon her memories. She did leave out small bits that were…..personal. But it was enough for Tatsuki._

_After nearly an hour of watching her friends memories of what had happened, Tatsuki had wanted to kill Ichigo herself. How could he have been so selfish?_

"_Now that you know Tatsuki, I must ask. Will you join me?"_

"_Of course! I cant stand aside knowing what I do now!."_

"_Very good, I assumed you would. Now come with me." with that said Orihime raised her right hand and lightly tapped an invisible surface. At this a black void opened, allowing direct transport to Las Nochas. Scared at first, Tatsuki summoned the courage to follow Orihime into the void. Something was about to change, and she knew it. _


	8. Chapter 7

Tainted

Chapter 7

By: Midnight Lost

Authors Notes: It seemed in my rush to post the last chapter I forgot to add some notes and such. Not sure why the last half of the previous chapter was in Italic. Anyways, to those wondering what "Tentou Reikyuu" means, its roughly translated to Heaven's Coffin. Fitting name considering what it does. Without further a due, here is the next chapter. Enjoy ^^

Aizen was nothing like Tatsuki had expected. Even after being shown all of Orihime memories. Needless to say she was even a bit envious, even more so when she discovered that Orihime didn't just serve the man but was also engaged to him. Reluctantly Orihime had to return to the human world, leaving Tatsuki under Ulquoirras care and guidance. Having relayed her best friends strengths in hand to hand combat, she left it up to Ulquiorra to train her the way he had aided in training Orihime. Tatsuki saw the Fourth Espada as a sort of enigmatic mystery. He never explained anything about himself or anything else in general other then what was at hand. The more she thought about it, he didn't talk at all really. She couldn't place it, but it gave him sort of a quality she found attractive.

Ulquiorra didn't waste any time getting to her training. Mere hours after Aizen had presented her a room near where Orihimes was, her training started. Given a similar uniform to Ulquiorras. During their first training session, he was pleasantly surprised with her existing prowess. Despite being a human she showed remarkable hand to hand combat skill like Orihime had described to him. Not to mention her ability to catch on very quickly with only being shown a handful of times also sped up her training. Much like Orihime before her, Tatsukis reitsu began to rise rapidly. Though she didn't get the pleasure of training with the others as Orihime did.

Days quickly turned into weeks as her training continued. With each passing session it was showing more and more how much she was improving upon herself. During one of her visits Orihime had delivered on her promise and taught her how to execute the sonido technique she had used. It didn't take Tatsuki long to master it and use it in her training against Ulquiorra. During all this, Tatsuki also took it upon herself to try and get the Fourth to open up a bit more. She had succeeded to a certain extent. She found that she could get him to talk a bit more if she cornered him, but at the same time she didn't want to push it too much. While she had grown considerably stronger then she used to be, she was still no match if he decided not to hold back.

"So, how did Orihime get so strong in a short amount of time?" Tatsuki asked during one of their breaks in between sessions.

"Aizen-sama used the Hogyoku, which increased her power considerably." he answered shortly, but continued as he could already see the idea forming in her mind. "There is much risk involved before you consider it an option. Inoue-sama was lucky in how it turned out. Otherwise she could have been turned into a Hollow or been killed."

"And if I agree to take the risks?"

"It is not for me to decide. That is reserved to Aizen-sama and Inoue-sama."

Meanwhile, back in the human world Orihime had made much progress as she made amends to Ichigo and the others for coming across as too harsh perhaps. Rukia also unveiled what the Soul Society had set up to prevent the town from being destroyed in the war, which Orihime listened to intently. Taking note of everything. However, not everything went smoothly. Through what ever powers, both Ichigo and Rukia noticed her engagement ring at the same time and expressed this in unison causing Ishida to fall out of his chair. This put her in a rather awkward position as she fumbled for an explanation. Despite all her planning, revealing her engagement wasn't taken into account. So, she simply told them that she met someone that she fell in love with and had agreed to marry them, and that when the time was right she would introduce them to her fiancé. Not an exact lie. Seeing they wouldn't be able to get anymore out of her, they didn't push the subject. Orihime did catch a disapproving look from Ichigo, which she relished. At one time he would have been the only one for her, but that was before everything had changed.

Saying her good byes to her 'friends' Orihime returned to her small apartment. A smirk played across her face as she met up with Loly and Menoly.

"So how did it go?" Menoly asked.

"Perfect, except the two numbskulls were observant enough to notice my ring. So I had to reveal I was engaged, but not to whom." she stated. "For now, they are merely suspecting boys from the school. All though I suspect Kurosaki is jealous."

"So do you know how they are planning to defend against the attack?"

"Yes, I need to report to Aizen-sama immediately. Make sure no one comes barges in on me, I doubt I got rid of Ichigo and Rukia tonight."

With that, she locked herself in her bedroom and ensured the window was blocked before she activated her screen. Kneeling before it as Aizen came into view.

"Your report is early, has something happened?" Aizen asked, a little concerned her cover may have been compromised.

"No my Lord, but I have the details in which the Soul Society mean to use to defend against us. They plan on erecting four pillars around the town so it will be replaced by a false town. Naturally the pillars wont be visual unless attacked directly, but I know where they will be set."

"Very good." Aizen said approvingly. "Ulquiorra has informed me that your friend wishes to use the Hogyuko to speed up her training. How do you feel about this?"

Orihimes heart sank when she heard this. "Do-does she know the risks?"

"Yes, she has been well informed of what may happen."

"Then I will do it myself, with your permission."

"I expected as much, hurry back as soon as you can."

"Understood. There is something I need to take care of first. Are the Hailbal and Ulquiorra ready?"

"They are, and will meet with you as instructed."

"I will be there short-----" she was interrupted as shouting exploded from outside her room. Catching Aizens eyes giving a short nod, she turned off the device and rushed to the door. She knew full well what was going on. Throwing the door open she saw Ichigo and Rukia trying to force their way into the apartment. While Loly and Menoly were trying to shut the door on them.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"We heard a mans voice."

"And that gives you the right to barge into my apartment uninvited? And for your information that mans voice came from the television you nitwits." she berated the two as she pointed at the small television in the other room which was showing a game show host introducing its contestants. "Now, it is best if you two leave…. Now."

Both of the shinigami stopped and looked hurt, Her words stung as she insulted them, but she had her reasons. They had tried to force their way into her home. Hanging their heads they backed out the door, expressing a meaningful apology before leaving.

Breathing out a frustrated sigh she turned to her two companions who were clearly as frustrated as she was.

"We only need to put up with this a few more days, and then it will all be over." she gave them a reassuring smile. It had been hard on the trio to keep their cover. With the battle coming closer didn't make it any easier. "I will be back later."

With that Orihime left to meet up with the waiting Espadas who were waiting outside the warehouses that the Vizards used as a base. They had made sure to stay far enough away to not attract attention of their targets. It only took her mere seconds to reach her destination. Her Sonido was on par with Starks, capable of covering great distances in one burst. When she arrived she saw Halibel, Ulquiorra, and Tatsuki waiting for her. She was a bit surprised seeing her best friend.

"She insisted on coming." Halibel stated.

"I see." Orihime said as she eyed her friend. "I don't think you are strong enough yet Tatsuki. So please stay out of the way."

It may of sounded harsh, but Tatsuki understood her friends concern. "Funny, a few months ago I would have been saying that to you."

"Suppress your reitsu, I will break through their barrier. Then I will go down first, wait five minutes then enter." Orihime instructed as they approached the large building the held the Visoreds. Reaching the building, Orihime placed her hand on the barrier and forced a small opening to allow the others to enter as well. Fully entering the complex, Orihime made her way down the stairs. As she expected, they were already tuned in on her presence within the barrier. She had ensured this by purposely raising her own reitsu to mask the others. As the group of former shinigami confirmed it was her they lowered the weapons.

"Good to see you again Hime-chan. We are relieved to hear you had escaped on your own." Hachi stated cheerfully as he plopped down in front of her.

"Though I must say it's a bit suspicious of being able to do so without no help." Rose stated looking a bit skeptical.

"I didn't escape on my own. One of the Espada helped me." she forced sadness in her voice as well as her facial expressions. "I think he was killed so I could escape."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Whe- When he opened the portal for us to return here we were attacked. He held them off so I could escape. The portal closed behind me. I don't know what happened to him."

Rose still wasn't fully convinced. He didn't suspect the young girl of anything but he did feel something wasn't right. There was no way Aizen would just let his captive just walk out, regardless if one of the Espada helped her or not. Something just didn't add up. He was taken out of his thoughts as the group heard the soft pad of footsteps coming down the stairs. Hachi forced himself off the ground and stood in front of Orihime as the two Espada came into view.

"You wont be taking her back this time." Hachi laughed as he began to work his kido spells. While the others focused their attention on the sudden intruders Orihime took the opportunity to charge up a cero blast. Firing at Hachi's back at point blank range. Stunned the others turned to see the large man with a gaping hole in his belly. Lisa was also unfortunate enough to be in front of Hachi, as the remaining force of the cero blast sheered half of her head off. Both fell to the ground with a heavy thump. Orihime stood there with a smirk.

"MASHIRO LOOK OUT!" Love exclaimed , but it was too late as Tsubaki flew in behind the green haired girl slicing easily through her neck. Decapitating the visored,

"So you would betray your friends?" Shinji asked in disgust.

"You mean the ones who abandoned me." Orihime spat as she raised her right hand. As she did particles formed in her palm. Gripping down on the energy within her hand her blade formed unsheathed. "I made new friends, and I can not have you interfere with Aizen-samas plans."

With that Orihime sprinted forward with surprising speed slashing at Shinji who was just barely able to block the attack. Orihime only smirked as she disappeared into a Sonido causing Shinji to be taken aback at her sudden display of power. When he had last seen her before her abduction she never possessed such abilities. She came out of sonido just to the side of him, throwing him off as he had expected her to come from behind. A deep cut to his side showed he was slow to respond. Knowing he couldn't hold back he summoned his mask to allow his full power to come out. Following up with a series of counter attacks which she deflected easily.

"I do hope your are not under estimating me." Orihime sneered as she deflected another attack. Shinji jumped back charging a quick cero before firing it off. The blast hit Orihime full on as she made no move to block it. Takata gasped as the blast hit Orihime, shrouding her in a thick cloud; though she was quick to notice that neither of the Espada showed any concern. A few seconds later she saw why as the cloud faded away, revealing Orihime unscratched.

"You are under estimating me. A costly mistake." she smirked as she summoned her shield, sending it flying towards Shinji. He raised his blade to block it, unaware that Tsubaki flew behind him, forming the pyramid around him.

"What the hell!?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't come up with new ways to use my powers now did you?" she mocked him as she closed her Tentou Reikyuu in on him, allowing him to realize what was about to happen. This also proved to distract the remaining Visoreds as the Espada took advantage, cutting them down while their guard was down. Effectively eliminating the visoreds, save for one. Hiyori Sarugaki.

"I told you under estimating me would be a costly mistake." she stated. "Tentou Reikyuu!" With that the pyramid completely closed in on him. Blood spurted out of his body as the pyramid closed in on him. Shinji's crushed body fell to the floor with a soggy thump, dead.

"We're done here. Let's…." she paused for a moment as she looked at the door. Someone else was coming down the steps, but it wasn't the remaining visored, it was Chad.

The large boy stopped for a moment as he summoned his own powers. He had arrived late, and at first glance assumed that the Espadas had ambushed them to recapture Orihime.

"Orihime, run! I'll hold them off!" Chad shouted to her, but the two Espada closed in on both sides of him too fast for him to see. Securing him where he stood.

"What shall we do with this one Inoue-sama." Halibal asked. Chads eyes widened in shock.

"We'll take him with us. I am sure Syzael will want to look into how his powers relate to a hallows." Orihime smiled as she opened the portal to Las Nochas. Letting who ever came by to stumble upon the mutilated corpses that now littered the warehouse.


	9. Chapter 8

Tainted

Chapter 8

Authors Notes: Well, took me a bit to figure out how to do this next part and I apologize for this chapter being shorter then normal as well as the long periods of time between updates. Hard to balance work, parenting, wife, WoW time, and writing all at the same time. But, I am leaving WoW behind for good here soon so that will be more time for writing.

Hiyori was devastated when she had returned from Urahara's shop. Shinji had sent her to help with some odd tasks the store master had, something she didn't take to kindly to. She knew something was wrong when she reached the entrance to their hide out. A dark reitsu hung over the entire area. When she saw their mangled bodies, she screamed and ran to the only place she could think of. Ichigo was the first to arrive to investigate the scene where the Vizords were killed. He couldn't place it but the reitsu he felt was strangly familiar, like it belonged to someone close to him but it was… tainted.

"Discover anything?" Rukia asked as she came in behind him.

"I don't know, it feels familiar some how. But I can't place who it would belong to." he sighed as he stood up. "But Chad was here, that much I know for sure."

"Looks like they took him prisoner." Rukia pointed out, due to the lack of their friends body present. "And Aizen has Hueco Mundo sealed off completely, not even Urahara can find a way back in."

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo exclaimed as he drove his fist into a solid beam to release is anger. Something wasn't right and he didn't even know what it was. The two turned their attention to the flight of stairs as someone quickly ran down them.

"Orihime and her two 'friends' are not at their apartment." Ishida reported, clearly emphasizing the word friends. It was no secret they didn't like Loly and Menoly.

"Do you think Aizen intended to kidnap her again?"

"I don't think so, it looks like he is weakening us by taking out our allies. Orihime's apartment wasn't tampered with at all."

"Then it would appear she is safe, for now at least." Ichigo sighed, None of this made any sense. He knew Shinji to be very capable in a fight. But from the looks of things, whoever did this barely even had to break a sweat. "So what do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do." Ishida paused. "We wait."

Orihimes soft foot steps echoed through the large halls as she led their prisoner to where his holding cell would be. Unlike hers, Chads' cell was specifically made to negate his powers. This proved difficult as his powers closely resembled that of a Hollows rather then a Shinigami, but after some altercations, Syzael was able to single out Chads abilities while not affecting the others around the cell.

Chad walked behind his former friend. He never said much to begin with, but this would be a first time he didn't even know what to say. He couldn't believe that his long time friend had betrayed everyone and was responsible for the slaughter of the Vizords. His eyes turned to Tatsuki who walked beside him, he wasn't sure why she was mixed up in all of this, but it seemed that she had sided with her best friend. They stopped in front of his cell as the guards opened the door. Chad stopped at the entrance and looked at Orihime.

"Why Orihime?"

A smirk played across her face. "Did you honestly think I would be safe after everyone abandoned me here? That I would just wait for 'Boy Wonder' to come at his leisure when he isn't sucking face with Rukia?" Her smirk turned into a snarl as she continued. "I sacrificed everything for him, and I got nothing in return. Aizen-sama was there when I needed someone the most. So that is why."

With that, Orihime forced Chad into his cell and slammed the door shut. Taking a deep breath she looked at her friend. "Are you ready?"

Tatsuki only nodded in response. With that the two set off down the corridor towards the room that held the Hogyoku chamber that Aizen used to create the Espadas. They said nothing as the entered the large room. With a silent gesture, Tatsuki got into the glass like box the Hogyoko sat on top of, closing her eyes and waiting for it all to be over with. Aizen placed the strange orb in its spot on top of the case and backed away to watch Orihime, wondering if she could actually pull it off without killing herself. An interesting concept indeed. She was only human with the power to rival that of a gods, and with his help she attained the same level of spiritual pressure as he wielded.

With baited breath waited to see what would happen. She had done exactly as Aizen had instructed her, now all there was to do was wait, and even pray if she believed in a higher power anymore. Suddenly there was an ear splitting scream as the box shattered before her as smoke and debris filled the air. Orihimes shield reacted instantly protecting her from the shards of glass. She didn't even flinch. She watched as the scream died down and the form of her friend stayed in its huddled position. As the smoke cleared she could already see evident changes, Tatsuki was alive, but was no longer human. White spines and grown through her hair in small splinters, her skin was a little paler then it used to be, and her eyes flashed crimson, Below each eye was a black mark, that resembled the fourths. Holding out her hand, one of the Arcanarrs handed Orihime a new robe to place around her friend. With the sudden unleash of power, her former garments had been shredded away.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

A small smirk played across Tatsuki's lips. "Stronger, I am an Espada now." It was a statement, she knew that she had changed. Orihime only nodded.

"Ulquiorria will begin to train you for your new powers as soon as you feel up to it." Aizen said as he approached the two.

"Thank you Aizen-sama." Tatsuki bowed then stood up. She was eager to try out her new abilities.

"Do you think she will be ready in time Aizen-sama?" Orihime asked as they walked to the large room where Loly and Menoly were waiting to return to the human world for their last act.

"It depends on how fast she learns her new skills. Ulquiorria will give me updates on how she is progressing. In the meantime, you have your last scene to play. No doubt they have already discovered the attack on the Vizords."

Orihime let a evil smirk play across her face as she remembered what had transpired. The fools had under estimated her and it had cost them their lives. Aizen brought his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes. Leaning in he gave her a parting kiss before sending her through the large portal back into her apartment in the human world.

The trio arrived in the empty apartment, just before there was a knock at the door. Orihime quietly cursed under her breath.

"Yes?" she called out.

"It's Kurosaki." the voice behind the door answered back. This only caused Orihime to curse even more. She quickly sent the other two into the bedroom so they could get changed out of the Arrcanar clothing. Once they were out of sight she went and answered the door.

There stood Ichigo, a depressed but relieved look on his face. "Sorry to bother you Inoue, but something horrible has happened."

"What happened?" she asked, putting on a worried face.

"Aizen attacked earlier today, he wiped out all but one of the Vizords." he said, looking at Orihime. He knew how much she cared for Hachi.

"WHAT!" she faked shock.

"It happened a few hours ago. We were worried that he may of come after you again." Ichigo continued. "I think it may be a good idea if one of us stays here with you…."

"No, I will be fine." Orihime cut him off. The last thing she needed was him and Rukia staying here as well. Even though he may of only said one, she knew it would be a package deal. "Besides, I have Loly and Menoly here."

"But I don't trust them."

"I do, and that should be good enough for you." she snapped. Obviously becoming more annoyed with the orange haired 'hero'.

"But you don't even know them. They could….." again he was cut off.

"I know them a lot better then you think." She narrowed her eyes. "At least I can rely on them when I need help. Now leave." she stated coldly, leaching Ichigo stunned as she closed the door in his face. Ichigo let out a sigh and walked away, meeting up with Rukia and Ishida just outside Orihimes apartment building.

"Sounded like that went well." the quincy commented.

"She is still upset with us being forced to retreat." Rukia pointed out. "But, I don't think she is in any immediate danger. If Aizen had intended to kidnap her again, she wouldn't be here."

"Did you tell her about Tatsuki?" Ishida asked in a serious tone.

"No. She is probably already torn because of Hachi being killed. I didn't want to drop that on her as well." Ichigo said as the three walked away.

None of them could see Orihime smirking down at them from her window. The fools knew nothing of what was to come in the next few days. The only thing left to do was to wait until her lover had leaked when he planned to attack, setting the Soul Society and all of its allies up for their fall. Everything was coming to an end, and she would herald in the new age.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: **It's about time I updated this story isn't it? Sorry, got distracted with my other stories as well as personal hobbies as well as other real life issues that I had to deal with. Now, this story is nearing its end. As said, only two or three chapters left at max; so without further delay!

**Tainted**

Chapter 9

The day had finally come that Aizen had let his attack plans slip to the Soul Society. Of course he didn't come right out and tell them. He inadvertently let one of his lesser Arrcanars get captured and spill the information while being interrogated. With this new information all the Soul Reapers were busy trying to prepare for the upcoming battle. Ichigo and Rukia had rushed over to Orihimes apartment to tell her the news, and to present her with a gift.

Orihime reluctantly answered the door as the two eagerly knocked. Fortunately she had already sent Loly and Menoly back to Las Nochas. She didn't know how much longer those two would have been able to tolerate the constant visits from the two knuckle headed soul reapers.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

"We discovered when Aizen plans to attack." Ichigo answered. Orihime faked shock as she heard the news. Of course Aizen had told her first how he would let the information leak.

"How long do we have?" she asked as she invited the two into her apartment.

"Five days." Rukia answered. "That doesn't give us a lot of time to prepare.

"No, it doesn't" Orihime commented. _'I hope Tatsuki will be ready by then.' _she thought to herself.

"Don't worry." Ichigo smiled. "We'll win this." he assured the two. Rukia smiled at his confidence, but Orihime only gave him half a grin.

"We got you something Orihime." Rukia said as she produced a small bundle from behind her. Handing it over to Orihime.

"You are no unofficially part of the Soul Society." Ichigo smiled as the orange haired girl held up the black robe of the Shinigami. Orihime muttered a thank you before placing it down on the chair next to her.

"Come to think of it, where are the other two that are normally with you." Ichigo asked as he looked around the apartment.

"They went back home" was all Orihime answered. Which in a sense was true. When she looked up she could already see an idea forming in Ichigo and Rukia's head. "But; they are coming back." she added.

She could see the disappointment written across their face. Ever since the attack on the Visords and the disappearance of Chad and Tatsuki, that they finally told her about; they had been relentless on trying to get her to let the two of them stay with her.

"I can take care of myself as the both of you saw." she pointed out, referring to her fight with the escaped Arcanarr.

"We know, it's just…."

"The answer is no, and that is final." she said sternly. "Anyways you both have a lot of training to do if we are to be ready in five days."

Both Rukia and Ichigo sighed and nodded in defeat. She did have a point. The two of them had to do a lot of training before the battle began. With that they bid goodbye to Orihime and left to go to Urahara's shop to train. The odd shop keeper always had ways to help them get stronger.

After the two left, Orihime finally let the laughter escape her lips. The two fools still thought she was on their side; it was all she could do to keep herself from laughing. Especially when they made her an 'unofficial' member of the Soul Society.

'_Why would I settle for being an unofficial member of something that cast me out when Aizen-sama and the Espada already officially acknowledge and respect me.' _she thought bitterly.

In five days, her final scene will play out. She let a smirk visit her lips as she imagined everyones shock when she finally reveals her true allegiance.

**Las Nochas**

Ever since her transformation it had been a long and hard training session between Tatsuki and Ulquiorra. However, it was also because of these intense training sessions that she got to understand her new powers as quickly as she did and how to release them at will.

Hers were truly unique she thought. Bone like material formed over her hands, following her fingers giving it the appearance of a skeletal hand over hers. Except that the went a little past her finger tips giving her bone nails of a sort.

One of their training sessions had to be cut short when both of them released what happens when she scratches someone with her nails. At first it was just a minor burning infection around the wound. But as the Fourth Espada took more damage he noticed the burning sensation spreading and slowing him down almost to the point to where he couldn't move.

Like Ulquiorra, she balanced her powers between offense and defense.

"The battle will begin in days." Aizen commented to his Espada, including Tatsuki who now sat at the table as well, replacing Nointra as the Fifth Espada. The others agreed that she had a far better attitude then her predecessor. "Orihime has worked tirelessly to bring to us all the Soul Societies defense plans."

He began to outline the attack plan based on the what information was given. In one swift stroke he was going to render the Soul Society defenseless and gain access to the kings key.

"When will Orihime rejoin us?" Tatsuki asked. She was worried of her friends safety if her deceit was discovered. Aizen merely smiled at the newest members concern.

"We have a plan in place to allow us to 'kidnap' her as she and her companions make their way to the battlefield. Orihime already knows what to do." he replied with a smirk. "Ichigo and friends are going to be in for quiet a surprise."

The rest of the Espada, Tatsuki included; all laughed until a shadow came from the door way.

"I hope you weren't planning to attack without me." the individual said with a cat like grin.

"Welcome back Grimmjow." Aizen grinned as the cyan haired Espada moved from the door way, eyeing all the Espada present.

"Where the hell is the Fifth?" he asked, clearly not happy about being attacked from behind.

"I am the Fifth Espada." Tatsuki answered, brandishing her number 5 tattoo on her forearm.

At this Grimmjow looked to Aizen for an answer.

"Nointra has been dead for sometime." Aizen answered the Sixth unasked question. "Our dear Orihime was the one who executed him for his crimes."

"The human girl?" Grimmjow was confused to say the least.

"Yes." Aizen dismissed the rest of the Espada. He knew he was going to have to bring his feral friend up to speed of the current events. After they had all left he turned his attention back to the Sixth. "He attempted to rape the girl."

Grimmjow made a look of disgust.

"Now, I will have you know that Orihime is no longer a prisoner and is in fact on our side." he grinned.

"You mean to tell me she turned her back on her friends from the human world?"

"No, they turned their backs on her." he corrected the cyan haired Espada. "We forced them to retreat and in the process they left her behind. As a result she wanted revenge."

"Last I remembered she was weak, even to her friends." the Sixth commented.

"Not anymore." Aizen grinned. "She matches my power now and she weilds the Crystal Blade."

"WHAT!" this got Grimmjows attention.

"And there is another thing you should know." Aizen commented as he made his way to the door, and opening it.

"What's that?"

"She is my wife."

With that Aizen left the Sixth to his thoughts. Grimmjow for once in his life was dumbfounded from what he had heard. Never would he have expected her to switch sides like that. Shrugging he left the room, he didn't really care for the attack plan he just wanted another shot at Ichigo.

**Human World**

Orihime walked the streets of the town. It was a bitter sweet experience. She knew that this would be one of the last times she would see these streets the way they were. There was no way the town was going to escape the large scale of destruction that would happen during the battle.

She was at least a little grateful that the Soul Society had actually showed enough concern for the people to separate them from the town so that WHEN the pillars failed and the real town returned; at least the people would not be harmed.

Regardless of this, she was still determined to help Aizen and ensure his victory. Besides, when he takes over the Soul Society, she will be his queen. A smirk visited her lips at that thought. Maybe then everyone will acknowledge her.

She let out a soft sigh. Without Loly and Menoly around it was boring. She wanted to return to Las Nochas now, but she knew she couldn't. If she just disappeared right now it would take away the advantage her and Aizen had over the Soul Society.

"Orihime" a voice from behind her broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"I take it you've already heard Ishida?" she asked the Quincy as he caught up with her; walking beside her as the left the busy streets into the part that Ulquiorra and Yami first appeared in.

"Yeah." he answered. "Where is Ichigo?"

'_Sucking face with Rukia probably.' _she wanted to say but answered "Training with Rukia at Uraharas."

"I see." he was silent for a moment. "Did you want to train?"

"I am more then ready for the upcoming battle." she stated confidently. As she stopped she looked around. Making sure no one was around. The park was abandoned. Since the 'gas explosion' no one dared visit her anymore.

"Is there something wrong Orihime?" he asked as he watched her looking around, as if looking for someone.

"Yeah, there is a problem." she stated coldly. Letting her fairies fly out around her. At this Ishida braced for a battle, but not from Orihime. "The problem is, I can't have you interfere with Aizen-samas plans."

At these words all of her fairies flew around the Quincy, who unlike the others was actually faster in response at avoiding attacks. Narrowly escaping the bladed tip of one of the fairies.

"Orihime?" he asked uncertainly if it was her or not.

"Oh, I am the real one alright." she grinned. "After everyone abandoned me there, I got to know Aizen-sama a lot better." she emphasized this by holding up her hand that had the ring on it.

"Too bad you wont live long enough to be at the wedding. When Aizen and I are named King and Queen over the Soul Society."

Ishida braced for another attack from her fairies, as they flew in for another attack. Dodging the incoming discs until he felt something slam into his back and a pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a slender hand covered in blood. Daring to crane his neck he turned to see Orihime right behind him.

"You didn't think my fairies were my only means of attack did you?" she laughed as she dropped him off her arm. Her fairies returning to her as she closed her fist and charged a cero blast. "Good bye Ishida."

With that, she fired off the cero blast, instantly vaporizing the quincy where he laid. Not wanting to wait for anyone to show up she used her sonido all the way to her apartment to get cleaned up.

Even though she held no ill will towards the Qunicy, she knew he would be a threat to her and Aizens plans. The boy was a lot smarter then Ichigo and would have figured out something to stop them if given the time.

**Ichigo and Rukia**

Meanwhile, as the two shinigami trained they felt a sudden cold feeling in their guts as the disappearance of one of their friends spiritual ritsu faded to nothing. Both dropped their blades to the ground and looked at each other with concern before taking off to the surface.

"It's too late." Urahara stated as the two came out of the underground chamber they were training in. "Ishida is dead."

"What?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Aizen seems to be doing assassinations of our allies. Making us weaker and less likely to successfully fight back." the shop keeper mused.

"Do you think he will try to kidnap Orihime again?" Rukia asked.

"Maybe, it is hard to say." Urahara answered. " So far she has remained safe, but time will tell."

The other two nodded and quietly mourned for the death of their friend.

"Aizen will not win." Ichigo vowed.

Meanwhile, Orihime had reported what had happened to Aizen who was pleased with her taking out any advantage the Soul Society may have. In the next few days she would have to try and take out the last two threats to their power. Urahara and Ichigo's father.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Finally an update! Again I am sorry for the extremely long delay in updates to this story. I finally got hit with the mood to write for this fic and ran with it as you saw. Next chapter will probably have a slight time skip of a few days and the start of the final battle.

Also, I am sort of stuck of who to pair Tatsuki with. While I think she would fit with Ulquiorra well, after bringing Grimmjow back into the picture I am not so sure. So let me know what you think!

**Another side note. I recently updated my fanfic profile. Please check it out for upcoming stories I have planned as well as check out some of my other works!**


End file.
